A Sweet Reminder
by Phnxgirl
Summary: After returning from Afghanistan, Kensi finds a surprise in her desk. Set during episode "Windfall" (05x20).


AN: Hello, all! So this is my first (posted) NCIS: LA fic. It's actually the third I've started, thought I was going to have those done first, but got a sudden burst of inspiration and churned this thing out in about 12 hours (quickest turnaround from concept to posting I've _ever_ had, any fandom). That said, I'm kind of proud about how this turned out, but I think these characters have a lot to teach me, so I hope I did them justice. Please let me know what you think (nicely, of course!)! Anything you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

"Deeks, what the hell did you do to my desk?" An affectionate chuckle passed Kensi's lips as she questioned the empty bullpen. She separated the horses from their promiscuous positioning, shaking her head with a smile.

She didn't know why she came down here, other than to give Eric some space. She knew she was driving him batty - hell, she was going stir-crazy herself - sitting idle had never been Kensi Blye's thing.

Kensi supposed she should have expected Hetty's reluctance to let her jump right back into her work following her time in Afghanistan. She was actually surprised Nate hadn't descended upon her yet, Hetty did always seem to call him home when one of her team was in need. Not that she was in need, but… _no_ , she pushed that thought from her mind.

Instead, she turned back to her desk. _God, what a mess. … Wow, if_ I'm _thinking it's a mess… No wonder Deeks is always ragging on me._

Settling herself in her chair, she started with Deek's empty and forgotten coffee cup, and the one he'd gotten for her. It wasn't his fault he didn't know she brought her own in. She set the full cup aside, making plans to pour it over ice for an afternoon pick-me-up.

Kensi made quick work of gathering the loose pens atop the desk, opening the drawer above her lap to deposit them. She looked down as her hand brushed something squishy, with a piece of notepaper wrapped around it. The pens were all but forgotten as she picked up the item.

She unwrapped the package, and unfolded the paper. Deeks's quick scrawl covered the page. Kensi sat back and read her partner's note.

 _December 14th, 2013._

 _K -_

 _I'll be honest, it's not been a good week. We had a case, can't say much, you know the dri...routine, but let's just say... Private plane, autopilot, parachutes, yeah. Hasn't done much for my anxiety, that's for sure. That and not having you around to make silly jokes with. The guys just don't appreciate my humor like you do, Princess._

 _This week, I've been running on caffeine and adrenaline. Too many nights awake, watching infomercials or shopping the interwebs to distract myself from your absence and my anxiety. Worrying if you're safe. Sounds obsessive, I know._

 _So last night I went for a walk, tried to clear my head. Went by that park by your place, you know which one. They were having some holiday festival, lighting the tree or something. As much as I usually love the celebration, I haven't been much in the Christmas spirit this year. But I figured, maybe some cheer is what I needed. So I wandered around aimlessly, taking in the lights, and the people. Some guy peddling samples put something in my hand. I tried giving it back, for all good that usually does. The guy looked me straight in the eye and insisted I needed it._

 _I sat on the grass, listening to carolers, watching the park-goers enjoy the tree. I imagined you next to me, sipping cocoa, and lamenting the lack of alcohol at events such as these, and I'd laugh, and then you'd snortle, because, although you deny it, Sugar Bear, you totally do._

 _What the man gave me is what you see here. When I saw what it was, I - well, I'm an honest man - I teared up. It was everything I needed in that moment (short of having you back of course). I enjoyed more of the park party and I went home. Last night, was the first night I slept through since you've been gone._

 _Okay, this is getting way too mushy, even for me, so I'll just leave this for you, hopefully it won't go stale before you get back. What am I talking about, it's a Twinkie! They're said to survive the apocalypse - it's what the cockroaches will subsist on._

 _\- with love,_

 _Deeks_

 _P.S. I miss you._

The honesty of the letter tore at Kensi's heartstrings. The timing of this "mission" of hers had really, _really_ sucked. Deeks had only just gotten back to the job after weeks of unease following his capture and subsequent torture last year. They had been on the verge of resolving their "thing" as they referred to it, but Kensi was afraid being away for almost 6 months may have brought them all the way back to square one.

She looked back down at the snack cake in her hand, and turned it over with the intent of enjoying its sweet goodness. Then she saw what Deeks was talking about. Taped to the packaging was a fortune cookie-like message, also adorned with the logo of the park. She smiled, refolded the note, and put it and the Twinkie back in the drawer. Some messages were sweeter than snack cakes.

" _Even when you feel most alone, someone is thinking of you"_


End file.
